Valgov's Reign
by Christal Cloud
Summary: A new student comes to Garden, and everyone is in a panic when dead bodies are found. OCs. Plz R&R!
1. Vampires

*~* Authors notes: As always these are not my characters I just use them in my stories. Thought the original characters are my friends and mine who I co wrote with. You shouldn't read this fic if you have not read the first one, which this is, a squeal to then read Jenifa Kinneas fic. I know I know confusing. I'm still working on the first one and it well be very very very very very very...on and on...long. So if you wish to read this go ahead. Enjoy! *~*  
  
  
  
Valgov's Reign  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Vampires  
  
  
  
  
  
"You haven't carried out your duties to my expectations." A deep hollow voice said. It was dark; the cold night air crept in through the half- opened windows. The woman kneeled on the floor as a shadow of a man loomed over her pale figure. "I tried but those SeeDs kept getting in the way!" The woman cried in a high voice, as she looked up into the man's pitying eyes. He shook his head from side to side, "You leave me no choice-" "Please no! Not that! Please have mercy on me! Spare me!" The woman's voice was becoming a screech like nails running down a chalkboard. The foyer began to grow quiet as the woman's screams began to die down.  
  
  
  
*~**~**~**~*  
  
  
  
The fire began to grow down as midnight was growing closer. Zell looked around the common room, as everyone grew very quiet. Zell tried to think of a way to get some one to begin talking. "So..." Zell began in a bored tone. His face began to perk up as he thought of something that might be of interest to some of his friends sitting with him. "Did any of you guys hear what happened in Balamb Hotel last night?" He said as he looked at everyone; they began to pay attention. Zell coughed as he began to continue. "Some woman was found dead lyin' on the floor with bite marks on her neck and blood covering her blouse." He finished as if it were a good thing. Chrissy leaned forward to her all the details. "Oh really? Did they know what happened to her?" Chrissy gasped. "Ahhhhh! Vampires!" Jasmine screeched, as she began to run around the common area with her arms outstretched in the air waving around. "We're all gonna die!" She screamed. "Jasmine! Clam down!" Jennifer shouted. "There is no such thing as vampires!" Jasmine stopped running around and looked into Jennifer's eyes.  
  
"That's what you think." Seifer smirked from beside Chrissy. Jasmine's eyes widened. She screamed bloody murder then ran, as she ran around she SMACKED hard into the wall near Jennifer. Jasmine fell backward on her butt as a roar of laughter began to burst from all her friends. Seifer cleared his throat then continued. His eyes narrowed as a grin appeared over his face. "Do you wanna know what vampires do, Jasmine." He said in a mocking tone. Chrissy shifted her attention to Seifer as Jasmine began shaking her head furiously from side to side with her eyes wide. Seifer ignored that response and began to continue. "Vampires take innocent girls, have sex with them, then turn them into vampires. It's simple and easy."  
  
"Like you would really know." Jennifer said rolling her eyes. Chrissy griped Seifer's shoulder tightly. "Vampires can't hurt us here unless someone invites them." Seifer finished ignoring Jennifer's remark. "So the vampires can't hurt us right?" Chrissy whispered to Seifer in a half- frightened tone. Seifer nodded. "Unless you're stupid and let a vampire in." Zell interrupted. "Don't be stupid chicken-wuss, you don't know if someone is a vampire or not." Seifer snapped. Chrissy began to shake beside Seifer. "Can we PLEASE stop talking about vampires? Seifer's scaring me." Jasmine timidly said, leaning on the wall. Jasmine stood up.  
  
"Ra-i, let's go to bed!" Jasmine shouted sounding perky. Raijin stood up from beside Fujin. "Let's get going ya know." Jasmine and Raijin left the common area. Selphie flopped down onto the fainting chair. (The kind of chair they have in psychiatrist's offices.) "If a vampire comes it will bite Rinoa first because she doesn't have a boyfriend." Selphie sighed. "Rinoa would kill you if she heard you say that." Chrissy said. Everyone turned their head to the newest Instructor Quistis, who had just entered the room. Quistis was dressed, though in not so instructor like, skin-tight pajamas. "I think it's getting late. You should all go to bed." Quistis proclaimed. As everyone else was leaving Chrissy and Seifer stayed a while longer. "I'll bet you all the gil I have that the girl that died, died from a vamp." Seifer said looking at Chrissy. "Ya think? Does that mean vampires could just come into Garden!?" Chrissy asked. "Only if someone invites them." Seifer promised. Seifer and Chrissy got up and headed back to their dorm. As they walked away from the common room, a flash of lightning passed and blood red eyes ventured away from the window.  
  
  
  
*~* Please R & R! If you don't like it when people put original characters into the story I would like to ask that you please don't flame this fic. But if you do I won't delete them. I would like to know everyone's opinion. *~* 


	2. Murder

Chapter Two: The Murder  
  
  
  
"Seifer was probably a vampire once." Jennifer angrily said. "Maybe, I mean he did seem to know a whole lot about them." Jasmine said stuffing her mouth full of Balamb Garden's breakfast of eggs. "You know why, it's probably from his past experiences, which is why he knew so much." Jennifer said trying not to look at Jasmine's half-opened mouth. "So if he is a vampire then wouldn't he turn Chrissy into one with him? I mean they probably had s-" "I don't wanna know what that man does with Chrissy in his spare time." Jennifer said as she interrupted Jasmine. Jennifer looked around the cafeteria. Something seemed utterly wrong. There was a sudden unexpected horrifying scream. Jennifer snapped her head to the entrance of the cafeteria. Rinoa was screaming and looking ghostly pale, and very scared.  
  
"Murder! Murder!" Rinoa to the ground on her knees, sobbing historically. Jennifer, Selphie, and Jasmine rushed over to the fallen Rinoa. The cafeteria workers looked upset. Selphie put her hand on Rinoa's back to comfort her. "What happened!?" Selphie asked sounding concerned. "There- there-there was a dead body! When I went outside Garden." Rinoa gasped between sobs. "It was just lying there! With it's eyes, it's were just staring at me!" Selphie patted Rinoa's back. A few SeeD Instructors and Dr. Kadowaki rushed in. They took Rinoa away leaving Selphie, Jennifer, and Jasmine to ponder what Rinoa said. After a few seconds of silence Jasmine screamed. "It's a vampire!" Jasmine shrieked. "That or Seifer's on the loose!" Jasmine yelled. "I'm going to check the Quad. I hope there are no dead bodies there." Selphie said ignore Jasmines screams, as she rushed off to the Quad. "C'mon Jazzy, let's go to the classroom. Quistis will kill us for sure if were late." Jasmine's eyes widened. "No we can't! Seifer might kill us!" She yelled as Jennifer grabbed her arm and dragged her to the second floor classrooms.  
  
"We have a new student." Quistis announced at home room. "His name is Vincent Brady. He comes all the way from Esthar." Vincent was a tall green- eyed man, about the age of 19. He had long black raven hair which he left down to rest on his shoulders. He was very slender and seemed to be dressed in, an all black almost gothic look.  
  
Vincent, you may sit by Chrissy, the girl in the book to the left." Quistis directed. Just as Vincent took his seat. Seifer burst into the room. "Please take a seat Seifer, you're late." Seifer looked over near Chrissy, Chrissy shrugged and tipped her head towards Vincent. Seifer was about to open his mouth to say something, but Quistis interrupted, "Hurry, you're wasting homeroom time." Seifer pouted and walked over to a desk that was unoccupied. Jennifer took a glance at Vincent. Vincent stared back at her with a smile on his face. He was pretty cute she had to admit. Irvine poked her shoulder furiously. Jennifer's face grew hot when she realized she had been day dreaming during nost of Quistis' lesson. "Stop!" Irvine mouthed. Jennifer rolled her eyes then narrowed her eyes at Irvine.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, YOU get to flirt with every damn girl YOU see and I can't even fucking stare!" Jennifer whispered felling a sudden furious energy come over her. Irvine looked shocked then angry. "You never would do something that! That's why you have to stop!" Irvine whispered though it sounded a little higher than a whisper. "Just shut up and don't talk to me!" Jennifer snapped just as Quistis released every one from homeroom. "You get mad over stupid things that's probably why your mom left you." He pulled her last nerve. Jennifer balled up her fist feeling her face burning with rage. She stood up and left. Once out of the classroom she wanted to scream until the glass shattered.  
  
Jennifer snapped her head to the classroom door. Vincent was exiting as a couple of her friends we're trying to hold Seifer back to wipe the smirk off Vincent's face. As she walked out of the classroom her eyes met his, and she could feel a calm state surround her. "Hey, Vincent, do you need help finding your way around Garden? It is a BIG Garden after all." Jennifer asked, feeling her stomach to stretch from talking to an unknown man. "That would be very kind of you, miss." Jennifer could hear an British accent in Vincent's voice. "Alright, follow me then." Jennifer said as Vincent walked over to Jennifer and hooked arms with her. He sniffed her hair. "Reminds me of my home, the sweet smell of honey suckle." Vincent complimented. Jennifer giggled and led Vincent onto the eleator.  
  
"Hui tou jian!" Jennifer said to Jasmine as she left to talk to Raijin. "Hey Jenn she you brushed up on your Chinese!" Chrissy stated and laughed, as she hastily drank her Coke. Jennifer smoothed down her SeeD skirt. She looked around the common area. She saw Chrissy as she walked over to sit with Seifer, Zell talking to Selphie, Elaine was sharing her thoughts with Rinoa, and everyone else was gone, Irvine thankfully Jennifer thought. Jennifer began to wonder as to were Vincent was. He did say he would meet her in the common area. Just as everyone was leaving Chrissy walked back over to Jennifer. She didnt know why but she felt something bad was going to happen to her friend Jennifer. Chrissy sat down worried to leave her friend alone. "Sup?" Chrissy asked putting her hands on her knees. "Monsters, the moon, and -er- the sky." Chrissy raised her eyebrow. "I'm gonna hurt you one day!" Both of the girls laughed. "So really what's up?" Chrissy asked. Jennifer started to continue a habit that she just formed, taking out a cigarette from her arrow backpack. She took out a lighter also, as she surrounded the fire with her hand. Jennifer quickly lit the cigarette, Chrissy narrowed her eyes at Jennifer. "Night." Chrissy said not wanting to talk with Jennifer because of her newfound habit. Vincent began to walk into the room. "Hiya, Vincent. Come and sit down." Jennifer offered. Vincent sat down close to Jennifer. Jennifer noticed Vincent's eyes becoming dark.  
  
"Not many people have been nice to me today." Vincent said. He put his arm around her. "I think we just have this connection-" "Away from the girl." Irvine cut in walking into the room. Irvine had his gun pointed to Vincent's head. "Go away!" Jennifer shrieked at Irvine. She put her cigarette out in the ashtray. "C'mon Vincent, let's go to my dorm." Jennifer walked out of the common area. Irvine and Vincent's eyes met for a split second. Irvine saw Vincent's eyes flash red. As Irvine took a double take into Vincent's eyes they were back to his forest green eyes. What the fuck!? Irvine thought.  
  
It rained outside again as a body in Balamb City died before it hit the ground. 


End file.
